The Light's Darkness
by twilightdappledmoonshadow
Summary: The second book in The Light of the Moon's Shadow series. Memories build. Memories break. Memories bond. Memories fake. Memories peace. Memories fight. Memory's darkness. Memory's light.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, well first thing I know that the poem is rather if not completely and totally corny but it just kinda came to me and it stuck. So each line or group of lines will be the theme of each chapter. Second thing is thank you to all the returning fans of my first story to this one and thank you to all the new readers that have decided to give this one a chance. So hope you like it! **

* * *

Memories build. Memories break.

Memories bond. Memories fake.

Memories peace. Memories fight.

Memory's darkness. Memory's light.

_

* * *

_

I am light.

_My name is Hikari. I am 16 years old. _

_I was born in a beautiful place. A village nestled in the mountains, where we could be close to the moon…where we were all family. There were many years of plenty and prosperity in my village. Just another thing to be jealous of. And it is jealousy that starts my story. _

_It had been a hard few years of bad weather and drought throughout the land. Many villages were struggling, except mine. The rains always fell first in the mountains, keeping our crops healthy, and the mountain also shielded us from the worst of the weather. _

_Each of the other villages were jealous of our good luck and wealth, but none of them told the others for fear that they were the only ones. There was one village in particular that bore the greatest grudge. While they were not struggling like the others, they were in constant competition with my village to be the most powerful and influential. Their spies had told them that unrest was growing in the other villages, and that all they needed in order to become top dog once and for all was a reason to wage war on my home. And one day, they got their reason. _

_Two spies had overheard our village leader, my mother, talking about a great power. That if she could only find a way to control it, that all the villages could be great again. When the other leader heard this, he found a way to turn it into the perfect story. This "great power" could be seen as a weapon that could destroy all the other villages. He quickly sent word to all the others about this "weapon" and that if they did not band together that they could all be wiped out. The others finally had their excuses as well, and if the plan failed then they could blame it on the village that started the accusations – the Village Hidden in the Leaves._

_Under the Leaf's direction, all the other villages sent half their nin to gather at a place several miles from my home. When they all arrived, they found that nearly the entire population of the Leaf had come as well, even the Hokage. To them this was now life or death. They stayed in that place for a week to train, plan, and organize everyone. They would strike at the time when my village was most susceptible, The Blue Moon Festival. _

_I don't remember the night they attacked and murdered my family before my eyes. Master tells me that it's for the best I don't. The night, he says, still gives him nightmares. He told me that he and my mother had been good friends, and that when he heard of this plan, he rushed to tell her. However, when the night came, the enemy troops delayed him and he could do nothing for us then. He told me that he saw my mother and I backed into a corner by the Hokage and his elite…we were the last ones left. He described to me an awesome battle that left the Hokage dead, but before we could escape, my mother was killed by the Leaf's young tailed-beast. I was spared because I was so young – or at least that is what the Leaf told the other villages even though they had killed much young children. _

_While no real "weapon" had been found, the other villages said nothing about the pointless slaughter of my family. But, the Leaf spared me for a reason; I was the great power that my mother was talking about. Now the Leaf had me. Each village had their own tailed-beast, and each was relativity the same strength, except for me. The spies had found out that the beast within me was stronger than any of the others – which made me a threat. The best place to keep an eyes on this threat, they thought, was in the own backyard._

_I was taken back to the Leaf and lived for many years as an outcast. I talked to no one and barely scraped by doing only the most dangerous missions and back-breaking labor that no one else would do. One night however, my luck changed. Master finally found me after believing that I had been dead all this time. He told me about who I was and who my mother was. That he used to live in the Leaf before he was cast out because he was different, because he was powerful. He helped me escape at the next full moon, and so I owe my life to him. I wonder, how I'll ever repay him?_

* * *

I put my brush down at this thought. How would I ever repay the man that has taken me in like I was his own blood? I looked at the sun that had already started to peak out from the mountains, "Well, being late won't help," I said out loud. I closed my journal that first started this odd day. Master had suggested that I write to help me with my memory, but that was a month ago. Why did I choose today to start? I shook my head in response to these questions and pushed the book to the side of my bed before I got up to get dressed.

I crossed the cool, dark oak floor to the closet and started deciding what I should wear today. I don't know why I was pondering at all. I wore the same thing everyday – it was all I had – but for just a moment my eyes rested on my old clothes that were tucked in the darkest corner. For just a second I thought about wearing them. Why? It was just that kind of day. However, I decided against it and dressed in my usual outfit. Black shorts with my crimson marks along the sides, black sandals, a shirt that I had crafted that allowed me to use certain jutsus by just touching its symbol woven into the fabric, and of course my Akatsuki cloak that I had added a hood to. People didn't need to see me, I was just a shadow.

I walked passed my vanity to make sure my almost brown hair looked ok and for the first time in a while my eyes rested, for just a moment, on the black onyx necklace. I wasn't really one for jewelry; I only wore the necklace that contained some of the Moon Dragon's scales. But today, today being what it was, today, I put on that strange onyx necklace that seemed to glow with unknown chakra. I had asked Master once before if he knew whose chakra it was. He said nothing except that I wasn't ready yet, so I haven't asked again.

Interrupting my thoughts was a knock at the door and I hurried over to see who it was. I wasn't surprised to see Zetsu's black form, because this place was so big it just wasn't logical to walk all the way from one end to the other just to tell someone some trivial thing; Zetsu was much faster. "He shall meet you in the Grand Hall today," he said.

"Thank you. I'll head out in a minute," I replied and the form melted into the floor and disappeared. I wondered for a moment why we were meeting there today. We normally met on the training grounds or the library to study jutsus. Just another thing to add to the list. I was just about to leave when I realized that I had forgotten my satchel and kunai holster. I left the door open and shuffled over to them, and of course, there was more deviation from the norm. I always wore my black holster, it blended in with the rest of my black outfit, but today I looked at my other one – white as the first snows. Why I had even bought a white one I really don't know. I like and prefer dark colors. I called myself silly for even thinking of wearing it and finally left my room to find my Master.

The Grand Hall was near the middle of the palace in which we stayed. I don't know why who ever lived here before us would ever leave, the palace was beautiful even before we redecorated. The once bright and colorful walls, carpets, and floors had all been redone – along with the decorating. I thought the new darker pallet gave the place a more regale feel. (think slightly gothic/Victorian/scholarly) I soon passed the rooms of the Falcon members that he employed. They had been with us since I can remember but I rarely ever see them, let alone talk to them. I suppose Master keeps them busy with something or other. He and Zetsu stay in the other wing of the palace, I assume it is because that that side was build further into the mountain so there is less light. I passed through the shadowy gardens that separated what I believed to the children and their servant's quarters from the rest of the palace. I always took the path that wound around the willow trees and through their beautiful veils. However, I didn't have time to dawdle today so I couldn't be enveloped in their world for very long.

Next to the Grand Hall and overlooking the garden was a huge outdoor dining area that still had the old lanterns hanging around that looked lovely at night. Finally, I walked through the open glass doors from the terrace into the Grand Hall. Its most predominate features are the huge crystal chandeliers and the dozens of smaller ones whose candles always glowed with a blue flame. In the middle of the grand room Master stood in from if the ever shape changing table that he and I, and sometimes Zetsu and the others, ate at every night. I hurried across the almost mirror-like marble floor, and stopped a few feet behind him and bowed.

"Come," he said and he motioned to come to stand beside him.

Even though I hadn't made a sound getting across the large room he was readily expecting my presence. I stood and walked over to him, wondering what we would do today.

"Hikari," he started and looked at me, "in the short 30 days that you have been here you have progressed faster than I could have ever hoped for."

"I had a good teacher." I looked into his Sharingan eye, just another thing that we shared, even if my eyes were just a bit more different, and I felt him smile.

"I believe that you are almost ready now, but there is still something you must do."

"What?" I asked eagerly.

Before he could answer I felt something cross the ring of chakra Master had me set up in order to find intruders. He sensed the change in my demeanor instantly, "What is it?"

"Someone approaching from the Northeast. They seem to be alone."

"Go. See who our 'guest' is."

"Of course," I said as I bowed and flickered outside. As I ran toward the lone "guest", the feelings that I had been experiencing came back. Something about this nin was different, but different or not if they didn't leave willing they left as ash on the wind.

When I got within 50 meters of the mystery nin they stopped, probably sensing my presence. My eyes glowed their blood diamond black and red as I dropped from the trees like a jaguar on the hunt, and I finally got a good look at our "guest". He had light maroon hair and dark emerald eyes that were framed by dark, sleepless circles. He was young, about my age, but he looked old and tired beyond his years. It took him a moment to even realize I was there. I chalked it up to the obvious lack of sleep. Even when he did turn his head he looked at me with dull eyes for another moment before they grew wide and colorful again.

"Who are you?" I questioned in aggression.

He blinked at me a few times.

"Who are you?" I said again more forcefully.

He opened and closed his mouth, lost for words it seemed.

"I will ask one more time. Who are you and why are you here?" I had lost all my patience.

His eyes seemed to go dull again and in a very defeated voice he answered, "You don't remember.

"It doesn't matter then," I brandished my claws, "You won't leave here alive." I leaped, expecting to feel soft flesh across my scales, but what I felt was cold and rough, yet smooth, then just air. I took a step back as I completed my slash and blinked a few times before I totally understood what I saw. Where there should have been deep gashes across his face there were bands of silver sand. It was not his sand either, his circled at his feet like a playful puppy, not a seasoned guard. I noticed a thin trail of sand that revealed from where this protection had come, my own necklace. It was only then that I noticed that this stranger's chakra and the chakra from my necklace were the same. But it wasn't his chakra now that moved the sand from its home around my neck. So, what did? My sense of curiosity kicked in.

I retook the step closer to him as he watched me with guarded, yet equally curious eyes. With my index claw I gently tried to draw blood but as my claw moved so did a thin trail of sand. It followed like ink from a quill. I tried something else. My claws and scales reseeding back to human skin and the sand hung in the air. I reached out, just to touch, and the sand floated back into my necklace as if it sensed my meaning no harm. It felt so odd to stand there in silence, my fingers on his cheek. It was even odder when, as I was about to move away, he placed his hand over mine, keeping it there. I felt so at peace here, as if I had found someplace to be. But again, why? Why did he gaze at me with a new sharpness that seemed to pierce my soul, yet be almost loving…like he was trying to tell me something.

It was then that I felt the slight burning of the dragon scar on my palm, Master was calling me. He must have felt me tense because he let my hand fall and follow me as I back away. "You must go," I said in an eerily familiar way.

He simply nodded and looked at me once more before turning back to where he had come. "I am Gaara," I spun and saw his shadowy form in the trees.

"Hikari," I answered.

"…I know," and he faded like had never been there.

When I walked back into the hall, Master was still standing in the same place, as if he had never even moved while I had been gone. As I got closer he asked, "You took care of our 'guest' I presume?"

I hesitated for a moment before answering. I started to wonder if I was suppose to have killed him like any intruder – of course no one else had ever come close to here so I didn't have any previous experience to work off of.

"No, I wouldn't want you to kill him anyway," he read my mind. "Come."

I walked the last few feet and stood beside him at the length of the table. "Did you talk?"

"Sort of," I wasn't sure what sort of form of communication staring at each other was.

"Good, I was expecting him to come soon."

"Why?" I looked at him.

"I knew that he would come looking for you."

"Why?" I repeated, more confused.

"You see, I haven't told you the entire story. I wanted to wait and see if an old friend would help your memory…and I truly believed that you weren't quite ready yet."

"What is my story?"

_

* * *

_

First he told me the entire story of the attack on my home. There was one village that didn't share the other's petty feelings, The Village Hidden in the Sand. My mother and their leader had been good friends for many years. They met quite often and they brought their children. Gaara and I had grown up together because of our parent's friendship. So that was how he knew me…

_When Master had learned of the plan he also went to tell my mother's closest, and only ally. When he heard he and Master rushed to my home, but the all same they were too late. The late Kazekage fought and was seriously injured by the nin from the other villages when he tried to grab me after my mother had been killed. After the battle Master helped him back and his village was outraged, but they could do nothing without being attacked and destroyed themselves. _

_So the years went by with my other family in the Sand thinking that I had been killed by the Leaf. When Master first found me he didn't have the time to go tell them before the full moon came, so that night we started for the Sand. However, I became very ill as we reached the desert and it took two extra days to get there. When we arrived Master found out that his old friend had also taken very ill and wasn't expected to live the night. He took me to the same ward as his old friend. When he found out I was alive, but just barely as he was, he gave the last of his life for mine. This is when Master believes that something happened in my brain that wiped out my memory. He left with my still recovering body the next night so as not to endanger the Sand if the Leaf came looking, and this is also when Gaara gave me the necklace to protect me and those I cared for… I guess the sand remembered. _

_That was my story. I soaked it all in for a moment. Then he said that now that I knew I was ready, ready to step into a new life of my own choosing, and to commemorate the event a small, simple, white cake that said "Happy Birthday" appeared on the table. Because my mother told so few people about who I was she also told no one when my real birthday was, so why not make it today? The day of my "rebirth" as Master had put it. After all this he told me something else, that the young Nine-tails that had murdered my mother was still alive, and has been praised as a hero in the Leaf ever since he had killed her. He now told me to make a wish, and make it come true. _

_What I wished for was simple, revenge. I wanted to destroy the villages that had destroyed my own. But most of all I wanted to kill the monster that had killed my mother. First I would destroy the village, and kill that those he loved most. Then I would paint the rubble red with his blood. Master seemed pleased with my wish, as if he had been wished the same thing as I but had never been able to do it himself. _

_As I sit here I take my Master's words of "rebirth" to heart. I am not longer the sweet little girl I once was, and I am no longer the broken spirit that lived for all those years alone. I am an avenger, for my home, my family, and myself. _

_My name is Kurai. I am 17 years old. _

_I am darkness. _

**

* * *

**

Well hoped you liked it. I really didn't think that I would get this done and up before I left for band camp so YAY! And on that same note I am leaving for band camp for a week and depending on how tired I am and how much time I have to write while I'm gone it will most likely be two to three weeks before I can update so just telling you guys. Hope you guys have as fun a week as I will!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's had been awhile since I have even looked at this to be honest, but I don't like leaving things unfinished. So since I want to write more someday, maybe make a living out of it, I figure that I should finish this first. So hope it hasn't been too long. Enjoy.**

* * *

Thousands of reports and papers covered every inch of available space in the office. Reports from the North packed in one corner and East in the other. Another corner taken up by just escort missions alone and the other with every message sent from the other Kages. The Lady Hokage sighed as she read the latest one. She didn't want to believe that the daughter of her old friend could be doing such things, even under the contract the young Kage saw her sign. Even without freewill there could be ways around things. Killing quickly, not dragging out the slaughter of more people than papers in her office. Not relishing in the blood of battle and destruction. This was not how Hikari was raised. This was not the Hikari anyone knew.

"What happened to you?" she whispered.

* * *

The last ring of nin fell around their leader. They had tried to delay the creature as long as possible while the others ran but it had taken less than a half hour for the beast to cut them all down. The leader now stood alone, eyes locked with the dragon's. The dragon's master then appeared from behind one of tails. "Why? We have nothing left to offer you. Why do you need to silence even the smallest of villages when we have never quarreled with any of the Great Nations?"

"Because I want to see what my pet can really do. What better way to fuel anger than to destroy everything one holds dear?" These were the last words the leader heard before being burned alive with black fire.

* * *

"The survivors arrived in the nearest town only to be killed along with the rest of the village only a few hours later. They now have only few days journey before they reach the Land of Lightning and destroy them to. Then it's only a matter of time before they circle back for the Land of Water then only the Hidden Leaf will be left besides us. Even if he does keep the terms of the contract there is no way we can provide for the massive number of refugees that are going to be coming here. There is no other choice. We have to stop them. How would you ever explain to them that they would come here and do what they have done to the rest of the villages? We have to stop them before they destroy Kohona."

The Kazekage listened to his brother with cold dread. He knew he was right. He knew that they had to stop the crazed man before the whole land was destroyed and the rest of the world soon after. He knew that after what Naruto had told him about his fight with the dark dragon in training that killing the master would not end it. And he knew that even if they somehow stopped the raging Jubi and split it into 9 again, that they would never allow its former host to live.

* * *

_We are almost at the Land of Lightning now. Only a few more countries left before I can avenge my people and kill the monster that murdered my mother. Master continues to help me learn to control my power while still letting go in order to release her greater power. I'm starting to forget parts of battles but he assures me that if I was ever in any real danger that he is always there to snap me out of it. He says that getting deeper into her dark nature will allow me to summon the power I will need to kill the Nine-Tails, and anyone else that gets in my way. Then perhaps when this is all over I can find my old friend and try to explain what happened. Master told me not to get my hopes up, but he is the only other person from my past that is left. _

_I want to remember what my life was like, even the bad parts. I want to be a whole person again. Master as helped all he can, but he was busy in his own country so he doesn't know more of the details of my life that a friend would. My favorite food. My favorite place to watch the sunset. My hopes and fears. I hope to reclaim them someday…_

I put my brush and journal into my bag as I heard his footsteps from the hall. We were staying in an inn a half days journey from the border of the Land of Lightning. "Are you ready for today Kurai?" He said as he opened my door.

"Yes, Master. I'm just getting my things put away." I quickly gathered the rest of my trinkets I had brought with me, the necklace from Garra, the white choker, my white kunai holster and put on the new bracelet Master had given me for my birthday. It had symbols of all the Nations and villages on it, and as we crushed each one, their symbol turned black, outlined in silver on the red band. I followed him out of the inn and Zetsu was already waiting. We ran the rest of the way to the border since Master didn't want to me waste my chakra. I easily took the Hidden Rock but they hadn't been expecting me and the Cloud has had many weeks to prepare their defenses for our arrival. As we crossed the border I could sense no one for kilometers around. "They must have already moved everyone south besides the forces in the main village," Master said, answering my silent observation.

With no reason to burn the other villages it took only another day before we came within sight of the Village Hidden in the Clouds. I could sense a good number of nin, but not of them felt like any elite forces one would meet when attacking a city. "They must of had all of the young and experienced nin leave with everyone else. They must be trying to form an army with what is left of the other Nations to try and stop us. The coming battles will be harder, Kurai, but much more fun," my Master answered my thoughts again.

Fun. Yes. Fun was the right word.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade the last of the Cloud have arrived in the village," Shizune said as she walked into the office and over the mountains of paper.

"Good," the Hokage answered. "What is the last know position of the Jubi?"

"They were last reported stopped not far from the Hidden Cloud, but that was several days go so I would assume that it has already been turned to rubble…" she dropped off.

"The they should continue up the peninsula then either turn south to the Land of Water or perhaps return to Land of Iron and rest for a while. Either way it still gives us some time to organize ourselves. But it would be better for them to stop. It would give us enough time to possibly stop them before they get to the Hidden Mist."

"Yes, but we can't count on that Tsunade."

"Has the Mist contacted us about how they wish to proceed?"

"I have heard nothing yet mam."

The Hokage let out an exasperated sigh. "It would be nice to know if we can count on at least some help from one of the only other remaining villages. But, if they wish to wait to see their own land burn when they could have stopped it then let them. At this rate though there won't be enough supplies to support all of us let alone attack before our own home is destroyed." She sighed again. "But as long as I am Hokage I won't let everything that generations have built and created be wiped to ash. Go. Find the Cloud's council and bring them here. We have to discuss how work and food will be distributed."

"Right away Lady Hokage," and Shizune left with papers scattering in her wake.

Tsunade rubbed her temples and turned to look at all she now responsible for. "I'm sorry Ash. There is no other way."

* * *

In the pale moonlight the massive fire danced. It cha-chaed and tangoed, jived and waltzed, following the tempo of the night. It took partner after partner, none lasting long in the fire's embrace. By the end of the dancing it too was tired, and fell asleep in the dying embers.

* * *

_By the way Master had talked I had expected more from the second Hidden Village. It fell almost as easily as the others. They had barely left enough ninja to form any sort of suitable defense. It took only an hour to depose of them and then I let the fire do the rest, or more Master made me let the fire do the rest. After all his talk I was still itching for more, even destroying the buildings myself would of help. I wonder why he stopped me. It's not like I would have gotten hurt. Fire is nothing to me. Nothing I have seen has been the slightest challenge to the training I have been given. He assures me that once the Mist is gone then I will have my challenge will the Nine-Tails and his mentor. I hope he is right. I yearn to see his crimson blood on my claws, to see the life leave his eyes. After that I shall have my peace, and I will help rebuild this shattered world into one where none are stronger than others. Where no one is an outcast because of something they can't change. There will be peace under us, for none will match our strength. And when you know you can't win, there is no reason to fight._

* * *

**I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll be able to make out of this, but I don't want to rush it. Since school has started again I'm not when the next update will be, but I want to have this done by the end of this summer so I can start off school next year with a nice "I actually did something this summer" feeling. Hopefully you'll hear from my again soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I had some time this week and I have just been in a writing mood so I got this next chapter done. Meep.**

* * *

_We have been back in the palace under the three wolves for about a month. Everyday Master pushes me deeper into the dark heart of my power. Every day I forget more and more of what happens while I'm training. I keep pretending that nothing has happened, but it still scares me a little, but if that is what I have to do achieve revenge…I will pay that price._

* * *

I wandered the wastes of what I used to call my safe place. I had my power no more and all I could do was hope that he returned and that I wasn't too late. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I had let him win. All I had left were my wings.

* * *

The young junchuuriki walked without his usual spring. He had the help of many, but the one that could possibly help him the most was now one of his greatest enemies. He ached for the loss of someone that he thought he could have saved. He ached for his friend that loved her to. He ached for the Ten-Tail that had seemed to love and care for her human host and those she loved. To many had fallen to the masked man already and even if that meant losing a friend, saving his village and those he loved would have to be his ultimate choice.

Lost in his thoughts he walked to the place where he had first found his form among the trees. The memories of that came rushing back and so did the exhilaration of what he could really do. He sat beneath the falling leaves and blossoms and closed his eyes.

* * *

I felt the presence of another like jumping in a pool of ice, only opposite. It was a warm energy. I know this energy. "Only now that I have somewhere to go I realize how little energy I have left," I muttered as I puffed over to the cliff where I felt the energy appear. I stood hunched over and panting as I reached the edge and tried to find him. It didn't take long to find the now giant orange fox against the slate earth. I tried to call out to him but I was still too out of breath so only a horse squeak came out. Apparently this was enough for the fox's ears and he turned his head toward me. However, he did not look up at the top of the cliff where I stood so he soon shook his head as though he was just hearing what he want to hear. I had gotten a bit more of my breath back my now so I called in a more human sounding voice as he started padding in the other direction. He stopped dead I his tracks and turned around but still did not look up. So I picked up a rock and threw it down the cliff hoping he would wonder what caused the noise. This did more than I expected however, since my rock just happen to hit several others which hit several others which hit and dislodged a giant boulder and so on until I had caused a huge rockslide.

After was seemed to be a very long time the rocks finally stopped falling and the fox came to investigate. He sniffed and I could tell in his eyes that he recognized my scent on them. I looked over the edge and very carefully tried waving my stark white wings to get his attention. This movement was just enough to cause the rest of the top of the cliff to destabilize and just like the rock I had thrown I was suddenly tumbling down a very large height with no real way of stopping myself. My wings had become almost useless since the takeover of the Cloud. Thank goodness though that the fox had noticed the strange human shaped white thing falling down the cliff and caught me before I was crushed to death under the rest of the falling rocks. I rode the fox a short ways to a slightly greener patch of the place where I was let off to regain my breath once again. As soon as I did though I had it crushed out of me by my friend's embrace. "You're ok, Hikari. You're ok!" he kept repeating.

"I'm not going to be much longer unless I can breathe, Naruto."

He let me go at that and gave me a minute to regain normal blood oxygen levels.

"How did you escape? Are you feeling ok? Why do you seem different? Do you know how we can stop Tobi?" Naruto asked in rapid succession.

"I didn't, not really, because I am, and I'm still working on it," I answered with exasperated sigh and sunk to the ground.

"What?"

"Well expect a short answer when you ask so many questions at once."

He sat across from me on the patch of grass and looked at me expectantly.

"Well like I said, I didn't escape, well I suppose I sort of did. When Tuski realized that she wasn't going to be able to stop herself from falling back into darkness she took the light half of me and sent it here, and took the dark part of me into herself so that the me left in Tobi's control would possibly have a chance to escape and stop him by being completely neutral. However, because my new self had no parts of the true me left, it followed Tobi completely and it was even easier for him to learn how to control Tuski again. I am the light part of me right now."

He drunk up all I had said and nodded for me to continue.

"Well my answer to the first question pretty much answers your second two questions since I am not really ok and I am only about half of what I once was and I have almost no power left to help you with. This brings me to the last question which I have been thinking of ever since I was sent here. I'm though that if you can somehow break the hold he has over me that I would be able to return to my human body. The thing is to do that he would have to be nearly drained of chakra and so would my human body, which has Tuski's chakra to. This is the hard part. I don't know if you and Killer Bee together would be enough to drain a large enough part of my chakra in battle and you would also have to be attacking Tobi at the same time so that hopefully both of us would be getting weak at the same time. Then there is also the huge Zetsu army they have created. You will need the help of all the remaining ninja from all the nations if there is any hope of stopping Tobi."

He slowly nodded with darkening eyes.

"One last thing. Tomorrow they will be leaving for the Mist and they will cut across the northern half of the Land of Fire."

I saw the understanding across his face. More burning, more killing, more death before they even come to the Leaf.

"You should go and warn Tsunade while there is still time. There is nothing you can do for me here," I quickly added before he could open his mouth. "And don't tell anyone that I'm here. I know that you trust them but there is always the chance that someone could not be who they appear to be. This plan depends on Tobi being lured into a full out battle and if he would have anything to suspect he would be more likely to hold back and possible get my human self killed."

"But..."

"Please. I miss everyone to but you can't. You have to get them to believe you on your own," I pleaded.

"Ok," he finally agreed.

"Now go. Every minute you spend here is another less for people to get somewhere safer."

He faded back to real world and I was alone again and all I had left were my wings.

* * *

I remember nothing of the journey across the Land of Fire. I remember the way to the border, then letting go, then just darkness. Then when I turned back I guess I got my memory back. The first thing I remember after stopping on a small island in the Land of Mists is the fuss that Master made over me and a serious gash that I had on the crest of my head. He never directly told me how I got it and I didn't want him to find out about my memory loss so I never asked, but I had never gotten an injury besides a few scrapes or bruises from any of the other battles. I wonder how I got this one from just crossing over the land, unless they are as strong as Master tells me they are. If that is the case then I will enjoy the coming battles….if I can remember them.

* * *

**So like I said before, I might get into one of my writing moods again or not, and I have a bunch of readings to do for next week for this paper worth 10% of our grade. So I can't promise but I'll try. See you guys soon, hopefully. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy….next chapter. Woo!**

* * *

Amid the influx of people leaving the entering one of the only two hidden villages left, a tense debate had finally been concluded. As the five Kages filed out of the meeting room the Eight and Nine-Tails waited for their fate. The Hokage stopped in front of them as the others left to start getting ready.

"What's the plan Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked before she had the chance to speak.

"'The Plan' has already started Naruto. We just had to confirm some things before we decided on what happens next, but the better question is what are you still doing here? You should have left for the Sand this morning."

"But Tsunade there is no way that they will be able to stop them without our help! You have to let us take on the Jubi while you guys take on Tobi! You have to!" he pleaded. "Otherwise they will for sure destroy everything before they reach the other side of the country!"

"That is a sacrifice that must be made. We have to give you the best possible chance in order to beat them and the others understand this as well."

"But if you would let us lure them away so we can fight then…"

"No, Naruto!" he was cut off. "Unless you give a better reason to sway all of us this plan with go through whether you like it or not! This is not about you anymore. We aren't holding you back to protect you! We are because you are one of the few can protect what is left of our world!"

He had no answer to this.

"Like the nations before us we will rise again from the ashes of our land and become stronger, and this time not as individual nations but as one. Would you risk this with your brazen plan that you give no true reason behind? We cannot afford to make mistakes and if we fail it will not be on you. It will be on us. We need to take responsibility for our people and this way, if we somehow survive to realize our failure, it will be only on us." She ended.

"You believed me about them crossing the northern border. Why won't you listen now?"

The only response is a heavy sigh.

* * *

"Both of us wanted to agree to your plan Naurto. But the others wanted something more concrete that we came up with. But there is nothing we can do unless we split our already weaken forces from the delay line to come with you. This would cause chaos and probably get more people killed. There is nothing that we can do," the young Kazekage explained.

The two were near the head of a huge group of nin and refugees heading to the last safe village in the land.

"Besides, according to the last reports we have the first delay squad should have already encountered Tobi and we can't stop the waves already heading out."

"There's really nothing you can do?" Naruto kept pressing.

"No. Unless Tobi changes plans or course there is nothing I can do…" his eyes darkened.

They continued in silence with the herd of people for some time before they spoke again.

"I'm sorry," Naruto murmured.

"Then if it comes to it…be the one to end it for me. Ok?"

Conflict tore through his heart for his friend. He had given her his word though, so all he could do was agree.

"Of course, but it won't. I will find a way. I promise."

This brought a small smile to the leader's face. "And you never go back on a promise."

Night fell around the travelers and the starry sky gave little comfort as they rested.

The two sat on the edge of the forest looking at the full moon that hung over the desert. A howl drifted across the sand. Then a scream from behind them.

The silver light turned red as flames surrounded the camp. The herd was funneled out into the desert as the hungry flames came after. A mass of writhing black mist rose from behind the flames with two holes letting in the red light for eyes.

"I'm tired of these games," it boomed. "I will have a test for my pet instead of killing you off a few at a time. I will give you one week to gather your forces and then I will let my pet lose!" With that the black mist consumed the sky for an instant and was gone.

The Kazekage immediately took control, sending messengers back to the Leaf and to the Sand.

He ordered the others to carry on and get the people to the Sand and then bring all the nin they could spare back to the Leaf with them. Once the teams had started moving they joined the second team returning to the Leaf and headed back through the dying flames.

* * *

"The Valley of the Lost? Are you serious right now?" The Hokage questioned the Nine-Tails.

"Think about it. Killer-Bee and I would be able to fight in the valley while you guys take on Tobi up on the cliffs. And the Hachbi would have the advantage in the water! Also, you would easily be able to keep an eye on us if we get in trouble so we could retreat and re-group! It all works!"

She sighed and leaned back in her chair while the other Kages thought about the jinchuuriki's proposal.

"It is also not too far that we could not arrive and have time to prepare but far enough that we would have some sort of leeway if we had to retreat," the Raikage commented.

"Yeah! It would perfect! Come on."

After much more persuading, yelling, calming down, and thrown objects they agreed to mass what nin they had left in the valley.

Since they had already wasted a day getting together and deciding what to do, they wasted no more time. Leaders were picked, battle strategies devised, and worse case scenarios were placed in the back of their minds. Within three days they had all the civilians safe in the Sand village and the whole of the forces massed outside Kohona. Nin from every village stood side-by-side according in their squads to listen to their chosen leader who had had the most of all to lose.

* * *

_I remember little from the past few days. Master had had me almost constantly training and when we aren't, he doing something for a surprise for me. I hope that once this battle is over, I can stay in my human form for most of the time. I'm sure that nothing really important has happened, but still, I remember nothing of my life before now and I don't want to forget everything again. I shall rest now. I have had a horrible headache ever since I got that gash on my head._

* * *

The next two days were a mix of hard training, resting, and trying not to get in everyone's way. The whole of the army had descend upon the Valley of the Lost and there were often people working long into the night in order to set traps and survey the land so everyone would know the battle ground like the back of their hands. The fox and the ox spent the last few hours of daylight with final practice of special water attacks and the fox was now falling into a trance beneath a blossoming tree, hoping to see his friend once more before the final battle.

He found her sitting in the same green patch as where he had last left her. Even from several meters away he could see something was weighing heavy on the girl's mind. He sat in front of her and she gave an exhausted smile. She looked as though she had gone a week without good sleep and her whole frame seemed to droop, and he believed that she looked paler than she had before.

"Tomorrow you will be back home with us and we can rebuild together," the boy said.

The girl gave another sad smile which melted back into a grave face. "There is something you must know before tomorrow."

He sat up expectantly.

"Tobi will do everything in his power to provoke you so that the battle will be all the more fun for him. I would expect him to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago, and I'm sorry that I haven't…" She couldn't face him. She couldn't stand to see the look in his eyes when she told him. "He's dead, Naruto."

He stared at her expecting more.

"I killed him," as her eyes welled.

Still nothing.

"I killed my brother, Naruto… I killed Sauake," she barely whispered as the silent tears fell.

She could see the reflection of the face of pure anguish and rage upon the massive fox that towered where her friend had sat in her tears. Howls tore through the silent landscape and so torn was the fox. Between friendship and rage, a promise and revenge, the battle today and the battle tomorrow. The girl could tell that it took almost all he had to return to human form, with crimson tails waving behind him. Still, she could not look at him, she held to much shame in her own her to see what her actions had caused. Then, ever so lightly, a tail wrapped itself around her in comfort and the fox and the dragon mourned.

When the boy woke from the place there was the chaos of readying for battle around him. He soon found the Kages and Killer Bee standing the rim of the valley looking at something in the water. He took his place besides the Hachibi and saw the masked man standing in the middle of the lake next to a massive pile of bones, real bones, and his friend's words came back to him. The seven of them made their way down to the lake and walked over to their opponent. They stopped a good distance from the masked man and the bone mound.

"Well an interesting choice of terrain but I can see why you chose it," the man began. "But nothing you can do will help you stop me," and a scream started from the top of the cliffs followed by more yelling and then by battle.

"Why don't we leave the beasts to play?" Tobi said as he took a skull off the pile. As soon as he back away the pile began to shake. Bones fell in a cascade into the water as Jubi rose, covered in bone armor. The dragon had a helm made of hundreds of skulls and out of the top of it a back veil of smaller ones. "Made of all the forgotten people left behind when you evacuated your lands," Tobi said. He proceeded to tell them that the gauntlets were of ribcages, enforced with various long bones. The chainmail of long bones with phalanges put in to cover the holes. The wing chainmail was of children's phalanges, much lighter and flexible than using adult hands. The tails all covered in rib rages with the last ten feet of each tail studded with the roots of teeth. "Children have the longest roots," the man continued. "Finally the lovely collar is made of the skulls of the various leaders of the overlooked villages and their youngest child is in the row under them." The stark white armor shone over the now pitch black scales of the dragon. The flames on her wings now danced red and so did the curse marks. But what two of them noticed the most was the fact her eyes were glazed over, as if she was wholly just a puppet now.

An explosion from one of the traps on the cliff went off and the Kages exchanged glances. "Yes, I would go help the people that haven't forgotten," Tobi said. Each left to support a different section of battle field and a lingering glance from one reminded about another promise.

"Wake up Kurai. It's time for you to avenge your people and your mother," and the dragon's eyes cleared and her bloodline shimmered.

"Who is it Master?" the dragon rumbled.

"The young one in orange. See? He still has the scars on his face from your mother."

The huge eyes settled on its prey. "You shall lose everything you hold dear before I let death free you from your pain."

* * *

**So most likely the next chapter will be the last, unless I somehow come up with enough to break it into two I suppose and then a lovely little epilogue. Since my crazy week over they should take it easy on us for a bit so I might be done with this next week but no promises. See you soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well that was much more than a week, but I'll save my spiel for the end. I hope you like it. **

* * *

It was an hour before the pair even got a part of the raging dragon's armor off. The shattering of more innocent bone reverberated through the valley as the pieces went to their final resting place beneath the waves. The dragon was unfazed as the cages fell from her third tail and she sent another biju bomb into the water to try and drive the Hachibi out from its hiding place.

This had been the plan the ox and fox had come up with in order to try and tired the dragon out without, hopefully, draining too much of their own chakra or dying in the process. Naruto was faster and spent most of the time with distraction and luring the Ten-Tails around since he was the main target. The Eight-Tails was to wait for openings and deal as much damage as possible without getting dragged back to the surface.

They continued this game until the moon was high in the sky and the water had covered all the land in the valley. The dragon's chainmail was in pieces. Half of the mail on one wing was gone and there was a huge hole on the other wing. The body mail had all fallen off around sunset when a Great Rasengan had hit her square in the chest. Only two tails still had armor on them and what was left was cracked. There were few teeth left on the tails as well. The others had either been knocked lose or were now embedded in the hides of all of the beasts, but mostly the latter. The gauntlets were also cracked, her helm was broken through on one side and those bones left were covered in red and her veil now lied at the bottom of the lake as well. The only thing untouched, besides some blood, was the necklace of skulls she wore with each of the empty eyes still looking for revenge on their killer. The dragon also had long gashes along five tails and behind her right wing and an oozing wound on her left leg.

The other two were also showing their battle scars. The fox's left ear was shredded and there was a clear limp on his left hind leg. He also had several deep gashes along his back and the dragon had cut him along the birthmarks her mother has supposedly given him. The ox wasn't doing much better. When the fox had finally gotten the Rasengan on the dragon it was because she had finally hit the ox with a biju bomb and was distracted with tearing off one of his arms. The ox was down to five arms now and bared a huge hole in his side where the bomb would have killed him if he had not dodged in time.

The human battle on the cliffs was almost at an end now and the all the healers than they could spare were trying to help their only hopes left in the valley. With their exhaustion and the raging battle between the tailed beasts however, they could only put but a Band-Aid on the problem. And their other problem, the masked man that started all of their troubles, was still barely breaking a sweat as waves of the remaining nin tried their best to attack him. With the two of them, the biju tag-team looked like they would be able to weaken the dragon enough, however, at their current rate of chakra drain, they would not be able to help taking Tobi down.

There was a slight lull in the battle in the valley as howls rose from forest and the dragon looked up at the moon to answer them. It was at this moment that the fox noticed something gleaming at the crest of them cracked helm. _A rod! Like the ones that Pein had! _The fox relayed to his partner_. Tobi must be taking chakra from the Jubi and that is how he is still so strong!_

_And why she has not been able to kill us yet. _The ox answered.

_If we can get it out then they might be able to stop Tobi while we try and finish her off._

_Yes, but we must be carefully after we do. Since he has been taking chakra this time, stopping it will give the dragon new strength so we can't let it drag on long after or I think we will be in deep trouble._

_Ok! We just have to figure out how we are going to get it out. We have to completely crack her helm open and then pull it out. She isn't going to sit still and let us do it._

_We must come up with a plan and fast before Tobi annihilates the rest of our friends._

The two broke off the conversation as the dragon shot another biju bomb at them. They continued the dance of dodging and looking for openings for a half hour before they saw their chance. The dragon has just dive bombed into the water after missing the fox on the surface and the dragon and ox broke the surface together in a tangle of wings and tentacles. The fox quickly jumped over to the thrashing beasts while the ox had managed to pry the helm off. The dragon put three huge gashes in the ox's chest and had managed to roll onto the surface as the fox landed on her neck and suck his teeth into the rod. The dragon screamed in pain and trashed to try and throw the fox off as he pulled. The ox quickly recovered and tried to hold the dragon down as his friend used all his strength to pull the rod. The fox could feel the rod sliding from the dragon's hide and as she threw her head back he fell off the dragon with the rod in his teeth. The dragon screamed again and broke free from the ox.

Disoriented, she took off and landed on a small overhang on the side of the valley. She shook her head over and over to try and clear her thoughts. She watched the fox and ox panting as they stared back at her. As they all locked eyes the fox could have sworn that he saw a flash of his old friend's stormy blue eyes before they were engulfed by the rage and darkness again. The dragon let out a guttural roar as she let out a huge burst of chakra that shattered what remained of her armor and caused the overhang she was standing on to destabilize and start falling to the cold blue below. As the dragon stood on the falling rock all the gashes and blood evaporated from her moonlit scales. At the last second before she would have been taken below the waves she stopped at the surface with the stretching of her wings and her claws began to crackle with blue lightning.

"Maybe we should have waited a bit longer," the fox said sheepishly to his companion.

"You saw her eyes just as I did. Now it is a mental battle. One that we must win," the ox said as the sky also started to writhe and crackle. Dark clouds converged over the valley, blacking out the sky except for the moon. The whole land seemed to go completely black but for the circle of light in the center of the valley where the tailed-beats stood. The dragon shot several fireballs at the two and started forward. The Nine-Tails started backward and the Eight-Tails started to dive, but this was what the dragon wanted.

Suddenly a huge vortex split the clouds and the water below, trapping the ox in, and the fox out. The water swirled into the vortex and was instantly cooled and shaped to form three-foot long spears. The wind parted to let the dragon in and closed with a howl. The fox tried everything to break the wind and help his friend but anything he shot at it was just sucked into or thrown back at him. He tried to push through but the friction from the vortex created a huge bolt that ran through his body and threw him back against the rock face that crumbled and buried him.

When the fox regained consciousness, he realized how quiet it had become. The only sounds he heard were of the human battle still going above. He summoned all the strength he could and crawled out from the rubble. He looked to see that the water was once again calm and there stood a lone figure in the circle, next to heap. The fox shook his head to clear his vision and staggered forward. He stopped, panting, just outside the circle of light, and with vision finally cleared he could see the figure standing had wings, and the heap was covered in blood and ice spears.

The winged figure slowly backed away as the fox slowly approached his friend. The fox was still too confused and shocked for tears as he nudged the heap. It was about a minute before he saw it breathe and an eye open to look at him. He stared into the eyes of both Killer-Bee and the Hachbi as he heard the dragon speak.

"He will bother us no longer," the whole sky seemed to rumble.

The fox stood unmoving for another minute before the dragon continued. "You are no hero to hid behind your friends and let them fight your battles. You took everything from me. And so I will take everything from you. But it seems that you have nothing left to love since you hide and let those you have tricked and manipulated take your hits and die for you. Had you really loved any of these people you would have found a way to kill me long before it came to this. I almost want to spare you so you may life your pathetic existence alone as I did for so long, but my people's and mother's blood thirsts for yours. So do despair little fox, but soon you will join him," and the sky started to crackle again.

The fox was startled from his silent rage and knew that the best to do now was run. He tried to run but he did not realize how stiff his limp had become while he had been standing there. He loped the best he could but he felt his bad leg swept out from under him and another shock run through his body. He looked back to see the dragon, with claws wrapped around his leg and eyes burning, gathering the clouds again. He flipped onto his back and gathered his chakra. The second before he had gathered enough for a bomb he was being hurled through the air and slammed into the rock face again. The chakra ball flew randomly into the top of the cliff, causing some of the cliff to collapse and screaming from above.

He had managed to get to his paws before he saw the red chains from the corner of his eye. He howled as the chains lifted him off his feet and slammed him into the center of the ring of light. The chains held him down onto his back while he tried to think of some way to escape. The dragon stood over him with bloodline bright even in the blinding moonlight. "Don't worry little fox," she cooed. "I won't kill you till I'm good and ready... and stop squirming!" as she slammed him down harder and almost broke the barrier she had over the surface of the water. "Don't make me change my mind about killing you," she added as she gathered her chakra. The mass of chakra grew larger and darker as she opened her mouth wider. Blue sparks started to crackle and a telltale spin was starting in the mass. "This won't kill you little fox," she rumbled, "but oh it will hurt, and you will remain within an inch of your life until I destroy all you have ever known!" And the clouds exploded into a storm with the call of their master.

"Hikari, please!" the fox shouted over the storm. "Remember! You have to remember! Don't let their deaths be in vain! Remember all the time you spent teaching me! Remember all the good times we had! Remember how you beat me in that eating contest! Remember when I told you about Hinata! Remember Itachi and Sauske!" the fox choked out. "You can't let him win and all you have worked for mean nothing! Please!" But his pleas feel on deaf ears and the dragon remained unfazed.

"I'm sorry," he fox breathed as a tear rolled down the his face and he closed his eyes, admitting defeat for the first time, but not before he saw a streak of something in front of the dragon. He waited with eyes closed. He heard the storm wail, the humans left screaming, and the chakra ball's shrill call…but the pain didn't come. He finally opened his eyes to see the former One-Tail jinchuuriki standing on a platform of sand right in front of the writhing chakra ball.

He said nothing that the fox could hear. He just stood there staring at the dragon as it stared back at him. The dragon looked puzzled for a moment, then the ball shrunk and she placed the ball into a perfectly shaped hole that formed in the forehead of the front skull on her collar.

"Please, Hikari. Tell me you remember me," the fox heard the Kazekage say.

"Yes, I do, old friend," the dragon rumbled. "Master told me of how our villages were old allies and our parents were close friends. That is how I met you, and why the necklace I have has your chakra signature. It was a gift from the last time I saw you."

"Yes, that is right," the fox heard him answer with a slight break in his voice.

"Then why did you stop me from killing the creature that took my family and my life away from me?" the dragon answered with more emotion that before.

"Because that is not what really happened, Hiakri. Your Master has lied to you about what happened."

"He rescued me from my prison in the Leaf village!"

"No! He stole you from the people you loved in the Leaf village and warped you to this!"

"He would never do that! He was one of my mother's only friends outside our village and yours and he took me in and saved me!"

"He stole your memory and gave you a story you would believe and fit with the fact I managed to find you!"

The dragon had no quick response to this. She studied the person who was supposed to have been her childhood friend and the fact he was defending the beast that took the rest of her childhood. It was a full minute before she looked at the person that stood in front of her with realization and pain in her eyes. They darkened as they set with certainty at what she had decided. "You are a traitor to your father's village and mine. You have chosen the side of this monster and so given up any respect or love I ever had for you."

The fox could practically hear his friend's heart breaking with the dragon's words.

Wind started up again and the clouds started to roll again. "You shall be the first thing that this monster shall lose," the dragon finished as she bowed her head to retrieve the orb around her neck.

The moment that she was about to fire the orb was a busy one however. At this time the Nine-tails shot the biju bomb he had been gathering all this time at the dragon as the Kazekage moved out of the way. The impact against her chest caused her to lose control of the orb as it hurled through the rising storm toward a figure that appeared near the side of the cliff. The dragon was thrown back against this same cliff as the figure above was hit, fell, and was buried beneath the avalanche of rocks with the dragon.

The fox was freed from his chains and limped over to the cliff to help move the rocks with the nin left from the long fight. As the conjured storm raged above and with the moonlight their only help, the fox and nin dug until morning when they found two humans. The fox carried the ox back up the cliff as the others took the other two. The storm finally broke as the moon faded and the sun rose with an aura of peace.

* * *

The first thing I noticed besides the bright sunrise were his beautiful emerald eyes. Oh Great Spirits how I had missed those eyes. They looked at me guardedly still, unsure if I was back to my old self again. I took the necklace he had given me out from under the blanket and whispered, "You gave this to me the first time I left the Sand to talk to Lady Tsunade. The sand is silver because some of the silver dust I used to heal you was mixed into your sand that you put it in." I had never seen his eyes so bright before. He gently gathered me into his arms, much more aware of my broken ribs than I had been until that moment. I listened to his singular heartbeat and I would have been content to sit there in our little word for the rest of my life, but a gentle and tired rumble came from the back of my mind.

When I tried to stand my protector looked at me like I was crazy. I gazed at him a determined yet pleading look and he gave in like I knew he would. Even though I was allowed on my feet he pretty much carried me out of the medical tent. He was taking no chances now that I was safe again.

Outside it was still a busy camp, but with none of the foreboding and gloom of battle, it was peaceful and calm. I heard a noise from behind and we turned to see Naruto shuffling towards us on his crutches with a nervous looking Ninata and Sakura on either side of him. He had a big grin plastered on his face even as he almost fell over as he reached us because of his momentum. I was surprised that he was allowed to be up and about, even though his cast had already been lovely decorated, the cuts on his face still looked a bit swollen and I could have sworn that I could smell some blood coming from the bandages on his back. "Back to your old self now, Hikari?"

"Yea, none the worse for wear I suppose, Naruto. I'm still sorry about your leg though," I ended a bit somberly.

"It's ok, Hikari. You know me, I'll be out of this thing in a few days," and he grinned widely.

"What?" Hinata said softly before Sakura could. "You will do no such thing until the doctors say you can take it off and when we get back to the village you will be on bed rest until then."

"But, Ninata," he wined.

She glared at him and the rest of us laughed as he sighed dejectedly, but I had to stop after I my chest reminded me my ribs were broken again. The last thing I remembered before my world went black was a dark rumble from the back of my mind.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again it was the early moonlight that filled my tent. _You must hurry little one_, Tsuki's voice echoed in my head. Thanks to her my ribs had healed somewhat already so I could get up and walk without too much pain. I had to find him fast before it was too late to say goodbye. I could hear the yelling from the other side of the valley. "Of course," I sighed and jogged as easily to prevent reinjuring my ribs, not that it really mattered anymore.

As I got closer to the other side I could see fires breaking out and more yelling. I tried to hurry, but whatever pain meds they had given we were now starting to wear off making it harder and harder. When I stopped at the tree line I was behind the masked man who was still very much alive. I looked at the semicircle of nin that opposed him. It looked as though most of the seriously wounded and ¾'s of the rest of the army had already left. The few left were some anbu, the Hokage, Raikage, Kazekage, and their close advisors, and various other teams. I could see Naruto, covered in blood again, passed out in the right wing of the circle. I could also see Killer-Bee, barely back on his feet guarding Naruto. _There's no chance anymore Tsuki. We have to end this now._

_Are you sure you don't wish to say goodbye little one? I know how much they all mean to you now._

_No, it's better his way. I don't think I could stand all the tears…_

_If you say so little one. One last time together._

_I love you, my dragon._

_I love you to, my yin._

And the Great Moon Dragon rose from the trees.

* * *

The treetops rippled as the dragon rose from the forest with a roar. The masked man did not seem very surprised to see his pet was alive as well, however, several of the nin left to face him were surprised to see her awake and some were afraid that the man had summoned the dragon back again. The line tensed as the dragon landed behind the man, looking just as strong as ever. The man snapped his fingers and the dragon moved forward. The white and black flashed as the dragon's claws lay buried in the ground where the man had just stood. The man was now on the edge of the cliff, wagging a finger at his disobedient pet. The dragon glared at him and left a huge hole in the earth as she pulled her claws free. She started after him with a roar and the man disappeared down the cliff. She took after him, back to the still scarred battleground below.

The leaders quickly recovered and order their teams to create a barrier around the area to prevent Tobi from escaping. This would be the true final battle.

As the barrier went up around the valley it gave the sky a slight red hue. "Ninata," the Hokage called.

"Yes, My Lady? She quickly answered.

"What does their chakra look like?"

Her eyes went white as she spotted the dragon and the man on the far side of the valley now. "They are both low on charka. However, the dragon is using it much faster than Tobi is, and while she may look strong I can see the disruptions in flow around her left side. It has only been less than 24 hours since the last battle and she was seriously injured. There is no way she will last very long like that." Her eyes remained white as she turned back to the Hokage.

Her words rang true as the dragon's wing beats faltered she cast a hail of near invisible red needles her opponent. The dragon was barely able to land before the red bans started to appear again. She was forced on all fours as the masked man stood at the end of her snout, waving the contract in this hand. Her eyes remained a stormy blue, even as the red bands grew darker.

Red light crackled around the bans as she was forced back onto her back legs and turned to face the Kages standing inside the barrier at the top of the cliff. The man strode forward with the dragon behind him. A single crystal tear fell from the dragon's eye and the waves rippled across the surface of the lake, only breaking when they reached the cliff edges. This was the only goodbye she could offer: the knowledge that she would leave as herself and no one else.

With almost all of the nin left here holding the barrier together it was up to the Kages to stop them. The three of them stood at the top of cliff and as the master lead his pet forward, they jumped from their perch and landed on the water across from the pair. They all, except the masked man, showed signs of fatigue and several of the dragon's wounds had begun to ooze blood again. This blood was soon spattered across the cliffs as the five dueled, however halfhearted it tried to be. They had to stop the man, the dragon had to stop them, and the man enjoyed the pain. Every time they go just close enough, one of her tails would block, and even the darker than shadow black scales started to pale.

The fray stopped for a moment, the three staring down the masked man that still stood safely behind his dying shield. The dragon could barely stand. Her snout nearly to the water, her wings in tatters, and black turning white while stained red. The man walked around to his pet's head and patted it. He whispered to her, "The wind may shape the sands but still the terrain remains the same. You never had a chance Hikari. Once the four of you are dead and the Dragon's chakra mine there will be no one left to stand in my way."

Sand. Wind. The dragon remembered something. A deal. The sand. The wind.

She rose from her defeated stance with the only chance she had left. The clouds twisted and swirled. The wind started again. The shield above the water cracked as the dragon took to the air and the four below her caught off guard. The man quickly followed the dragon to the barrier at the cliff top. He stood on her shoulder as the clouds formed inside the barrier and lightning spit the waters below. She spilt the three Kages from one another with giant waves and the wind started to become gritty. The masked man saw the dragon was making the Kages easy target practice and black flames started to cover the water. The wind rumbled "I thought you were better than that Master. Relying on cheap tricks of a clan you have obviously far surpassed. If you really are as strong as you say you are then prove it. Kill them with your own hands. Or are you to scared?"

The man just laughed at the dragon, he was not easily rattled, or tricked. "Nice try little girl."

The wind became thicker and the waves rose higher. She had to keep going. The three sections of water she created began to spin. They formed three whirlpools within a huge whirlpool. The dragon stops her wing beats and the man falls with her down to one of the pools. Through the black flames they fall and just as she had hoped, the wind was finally strong enough. It took only a moment. The sand gone in the wind. It took only the slightest touch of the flames and the deal was broken.

The chakra loop was broken and they both were engulfed in a flash brighter than the lightning. The water slowly started to calm and the winds released their grains. The barrier around them fell as the nin descended to see their leaders. Beneath the statues the dragon and the man laid unmoving. They let their Kages though to see the aftermath, but all of them backed as the dragon's form started to fade into the slight breeze of the night. The girl left was barely breathing as she opened her eyes to meet green once again.

* * *

The moonlight and pure silence of the night was unexpected as I opened my eyes. I tore my eyes away from his and glanced to see someone kneeling over Tobi. "He's still alive, but barely" the nin reported.

"Then let's end this," The Raikage said as he approached the still figure.

"Wait," I breathed out, but even Gaara didn't hear me.

_Here little one, take all I have left._

I felt my ribs returning to normal and the pain from everywhere lessen.

"Wait," I finally got out in a loud whisper. He heard me this time.

Just as the Riakage was about to plunge his fist through the man, Gaara stopped him, "Wait, Raikage," he yelled.

"He used the extra chakra from me to create a jutsu that would activate when someone killed him. It kills the one the delivers the final blow. He hoped to take one last loved one with him when he died," I quickly exhaled.

My message was quickly relayed and a life was saved, but the problem of how to finally kill him was unsolved. "Will he just die naturally of his wounds?" the Raikge asked.

I slowly shook my head as I was propped up against a boulder so I could talk. "The chakra will prevent him from dying and eventually he would even recover, but from damage like this, it would take weeks most likely. We have time to think of something."

After all the death, no one wanted to sentence another to a pointless forced one. It was decided that for now there would be a constant watch over the man while a plan was thought of. The remaining nin were divided to rebuild the camp and tend to those that were still wounded. I pretended to fall asleep in Gaara's arms as I was taken to a medical tent and put beside my biju friends. Just as the first pink, yellow, and orange started to paint the clouds I quietly maneuvered around my love that had only just managed to fall asleep. I kissed him goodbye, and hoped that one day, he would be able to forgive me.

It was easy to sneak out of the tent with most of the nin left either busy taking care of those that don't have our super healing abilities or asleep. Just to be sure, I wove a second skin of blue and red around me and I faded into the remaining shadows. I found the place where they were keeping my near dead "master" on the far edge of camp, hidden in a small glen. The guards almost didn't need my jutsu to fall asleep but I didn't want to take any chances. I moved them out of the way and I let the red and blue threads fade from around me.

_It will finally be over my dragon._

_Yes, but will they understand why you have done this?_

_You know that I must. Once he is gone, so is the knowledge and so are the rest of the biju that are tied to him, and so will any possibility of your existence here anymore._

_…I know little one._

_I can't ask someone to give up their life to free me when the same would happen if they killed Tobi themselves. This way, all will be set right. It will be as the world first had it. Without me._

There was only a comforting rumble in response to what we both knew was true.

I let the threads form around my hand, the claws just glinting in the rising light. I raised my hand, and felt the cold steel at my throat. "I should have known you would check up on your teammate and notice I wasn't there."

The steel didn't waver. In the breeze I saw a piece of pink hair in the corner of my eye.

"I have to do this Sakura. There is no other choice."

"After all you have done and been through? They thought there was no way to save you. They gave up hope. How can you say there is no other way?"

"Without him, there is no way the Great Dragon can ever come to be anymore. If he dies, so does my dragon, and so do I as her vessel."

"Then let her go."

"To release the seals on my back another life would be taken. To release one is to give up all your chakra. To release one point of the seal would be ten years of a life. I can't ask that of people that have already made it this far. Just let me go."

She did not reply. In this silence I heard a yell from my tent.

"You let my brother go. Why can't you let me?"

"What?"

"Oh yes. I guess I never told you did I? Sasuke was my twin brother. I killed him at the top of the mountains in the Land of Iron. He won't come back… so let me join him," my voice started to crack.

At this I felt the steel tremble, nearly drawing blood several times. "Did he say anything?" she finally asked with an almost monotone voice.

"It doesn't matter does it? You're going to join him no matter what I say." More yelling and I could hear them heading over to us.

"What makes you say that?" she answered slyly and sadly.

"You were supposed to die sometime during this war. I just didn't realize it would be now." I turned so my right eye looked into her left.

She blinked once and lifted her hand to the five swirls on my back. "'I'll see you soon,' and goodbye," I said. She nodded, understanding what he had told me so long ago and said, "Five seal release!"

The steel left my skin. Her body lay almost peacefully on the drew-dropped grass. The footsteps halted at the mouth of the glen. My dragon, whiter than her pure moonlight, stood behind the man with her snout in my arms. For the first time my wings formed with our ancient jutsu. Her pale eyes blinked, and I let her go.

_Goodbye little one._

_Goodbye my dragon._

She put her claws over the man's heart and I felt it stop. She looked up at me for a moment, and they disappeared into the vortex of stolen chakra under the painting of the rising sun.

* * *

Epilogue

I sat with the sunlight at my back in front of the mirror trying to get my hair to stay up. I heard a pawing at the door and reached from my place at the vanity to open it. My shadow, Luna, nosed her way in and rested her head on my lap, wrinkling the kimono that had been specially made for me for this day. "Luna!" I said only halfheartedly as I shooed her from my lap. She smiled at me and sat next to the door and wined.

"I know, I know, I'm coming," I told her as I finally got my new rose hair clip Ninata gave me to stay in. I tried to unwrinkle my dress a bit but the dark colors of the night didn't let them show much anyway. It was colored very much like my Master Robe was, only with more silver detailing, and with a few falling leaves from the moon on the back. I checked to make sure I had my mother's necklace and the one Gaara gave me on and grabbed the emerald and stormy blue colored band and put in on my finger before I left with my shadow.

I quickly made my way down to the stairs, past the many civilians that were making this all possible, and down to the event hall. I entered and looked around to see if I could spot them. Luna stopped next to me for a second then started to weave her way through the crowd. I quickly followed her and I was so focused on not losing her tail in the crowd I almost tripped over her when she stopped. It was only his hand around my waist that kept me from falling onto my face and I looked up into his amused green eyes. "Nice you could finally join us," he said and gave Luna a pat of thanks for getting me.

"Well my hair doesn't always like to follow the schedule," I retorted and turned to our old friends. "So how does it feel to finally be Hoakge?"

"It feels awesome!" the Nine-Tails quickly answered with his giant grin. "But I wouldn't get anything done without Ninata. I have no idea how grandma Tsunade did it all!"

Ninata blushed a bit at this but nodded in agreement. "He wouldn't even remember to sleep sometimes without me, let alone all the meetings and paperwork."

We all laughed. I was glad she had come out of her shell over the years. Someone called for the Kages as they had to start the party off with all the boring, necessary speeches. I gave Ninata a quick glance from her stomach to Naruto and she blushed and shook her head as I grinned at her. Seems we both have a surprise for the end of the night then.

The day fell to night and the moon rose to fill the windows. As the four of us stood on the roof I could almost hear my dragon's laugh as we gave our Kages quite a shock. In the ten years since that day peace has come to the land. We have started the healing, and perhaps our children can start the growing.

* * *

**I like mushy happy endings so if you don't then you got one anyway. :) I actually had most of this written in a week like I had said, but the last part just got me stuck. The end didn't even turn out how I had first pictured it but this is where it led me so I had to follow. When the words guide you should normally listen, like that gut feeling, only for writers. **

**This has been a long time coming and I'm glad that I can say that I have actually written something that people and read, and hopefully enjoyed. This will most likely be the last thing I write on here, but I do hope to write a series someday. **

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the ride, I know I did, and maybe you'll hear from me again someday. **

**Thanks for everything,**

**~Shadow **

**A reflection combined is most powerful, but a reflection is just that, not a copy. That is plague of the Mirror Phage, the reflection. **


End file.
